


you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkel wakes Oliver up with coffee and kisses. Seriously. Sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now

**Author's Note:**

> Written in my continuing effort to keep writing. No Beta, so all mistakes are sadly mine. You should ship this pairing, btw. Check out SolarCat's Primer, it's divine. <3 
> 
> (Title from Ed Sheeran "Wake Me Up")

Mikkel woke up first, in general, which worked out better for the both of them as he was the one to make the coffee that made Oliver more or less a human. Breakfast was a pretty simple spread: skim milk, cereal, and fruit. Sometimes if Mikkel was feeling more ambitious he’d fry up some turkey bacon and maks scrambled egg whites, but most days it wasn’t worth the effort. 

The one time he’d ever tried ‘breakfast in bed’ had ended with sleep-drunk Oliver spilling literally the entire platter over their duvet, pillows, and sheets so instead Mikkel would go into wake Oliver up with a coffee cup kept far far away from his person. 

“O,” Mikkel started the process, his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “ _Olie_.” 

Oliver rolled over onto his stomach and dug his head into the pillow. “No. Five minutes.” 

“When has that ever worked?” 

“If you loved me....” Oliver’s voice was muffled. 

Mikkel knelt down on the bed and nudged at him with his knee. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it.” 

Oliver lifted his head and glared at him. 

He laughed, the way the crease between Oliver’s eyebrows made him look kind of like an old man was oddly endearing. Mikkel leaned in and kissed the crease, followed by the side of his face, his nose, his ears. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t. I made you coffee.” 

Oliver turned his head towards the mug, like it wasn’t in the same place it was every morning they spent together. He sniffed the air. “You’re maybe forgiven.” 

“Optional skate is in an hour and a half. Breakfast is on the table. Time to get up.” 

“Hmm,” Oliver sighed. “I hear the word ‘optional’.” 

Mikkel shook his head. “You hear the word optional but you remember who your captain is and the A on your jersey.”  
Oliver groaned. “I did not vote for either.” 

Before Mikkel could point out that he did, actually, Oliver yanked at Mikkel’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, Oliver still obviously clinging to sleep in the worst way possible, but Mikkel didn’t mind. He barely minded the horrible morning breath or the fact that he was always a little too liberal with his tongue in the morning. He fell into the kiss wholeheartedly, forgetting the food that waited for them downstairs. 

A hand rested on the nape of Mikkel’s neck, another at the center of his lower back and with two swift movements he was on his back with Oliver on top of him. In the years that had been spent figuring out what exactly they were, this had yet to grow old. The comfortable way that they fit together. As horrible as it sounded, and as much as it was something he would keep to himself to his dying day, it was like they were built for each other. 

Oliver made his way down Mikkel’s body with kisses to different parts of his body. Behind his ear, the hollow of his neck, his sternum and the line of skin between where his shirt rode up and his sleep pants slung below his hips. 

“You know, I quite like that my name is right here,” Oliver smiled up at him and bit the band at top of his OEL boxers. 

Mikkel threw his head back and covered his face, letting out more of a huff rather than a laugh. “Shut up, Olie.” 

He nodded at him and shifted down a little further, mouthing the bulge of Mikkel’s cock through his sleep pants. Mikkel’s whole body shuddered and he bucked his hips slightly. 

“Min Gud,” Mikkel grunted and placed his hand on the back of Oliver’s head. 

Oliver backed off suddenly, looking up with an impish smile. “Wait didn’t you say something about breakfast?” 

“Are you kidding me?” 

And there were a lot of pluses to being two hockey players dating, but one was definitely the fact that they each had the strength to get what they wanted in bed. He pulled Oliver up and pinned him on the bed in two rather well coordinated movements, thanking everything holy for all the times he was made to use the stupid rowing machines. 

He ground down and Oliver was the one to buck up and moan at the contact. “Breakfast?” 

Oliver exhaled slowly and pushed upwards to trap Mikkel in a kiss. 

The coffee and toast were cold, but thankfully Mikkel hadn’t poured the milk into the cereal. 

They were about five minutes late but Oliver just smiled and winked. 

“You have an in with one of the Alternates, no worries.”


End file.
